


Kissed

by setos_puppy



Series: Lessons from his Maker [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Flogging, Kink Bingo 2011, M/M, Punishment, Whipping, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric learns the price of disobedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed

“I told you time and time again, Eric. I warned you not to force my hand. Not to anger me enough to warrant punishment. You went too far. I do this for your own good.”

Eric watched Godric, his blue eyes worried and downcast with shame. He had disobeyed a direct order from Godric. It had pained him both emotionally and physically do do so. He had been told to remain hidden in safety while Godric attacked a group of hunters near them. Yet he had seen Godric fall, stakes had been drawn and he feared for his Maker's life. He had shot from his hiding spot and dispatched the hunters in a bloody, gruesome manner. 

Godric had been displeased. 

Eric's base, instinctual actions would no doubt draw the attention of others who would seek to kill them. They fled from France to Bavaria and sought asylum from the King. 

Now Eric was in the lower levels of the King's palace and watching as an angered Godric glowered and frowned in his direction. Eric lowered his eyes from Godric's face and he stared at the damp earth and waited. 

“I do not enjoy this. Three hundred years with you, Eric, and never once have you made me do this. I hope that you did this out of stupidity rather than to incur my wrath. I hope for your sake that this punishment sinks in deep enough that I never have to take my hand to you again.”

Eric nodded minutely and rose his head briefly. “Yes, Godric. I will take this to heart and accept my punishment as you see fit to deliver it to me.” 

Godric gave a firm, sharp nod. “You will.” 

Godric advanced toward Eric and circled him twice, watching the way Eric followed him with his sharp eyes. Godric stopped in front of Eric and rose his hands to divest Eric of his clothing. Eric rose no hand to stop him and did not move to cover himself. He stood, naked, before his Maker and ducked his head submissively, wordlessly waiting for further instruction. 

“Face the wall and place your hand against the stone.” 

Eric moved towards the wall, he let his gaze drop from Godric and turned to expose his back to his Maker. He heard Godric move, he felt his Maker draw close to him and felt a strong, slim leg slip between his and with gentle pressure to his knees Eric parted his stance wider and braced his weight firmer against the cool, slightly slick stone. 

Godric moved back from Eric and crossed to the small table with a simple hide bag on it. He undid the string and dumped the six tailed whip onto the table top. He studied it for a long moment, it was made of thick, braided rubber and tipped with silver claws. He picked it up by the baton and let the weight of it settle into his palm. 

“You will count. You will not scream. We will stop when I am sufficiently pleased.”

Eric gave no reply but Godric knew that his Child had heard him. He took slow, measured steps toward Eric before he raised the whip and lashed it down. The blow hit Eric just below the shoulders, his hands clenched and his body stiffened and his knees gave ever-so-slightly. His flesh bled from where the silver had broken the skin before it healed over with a hiss and smoke. 

“One.”

Godric rose the whip again and struck down. 

The blows fell until Eric lost count and Godric had assured himself that he had delivered an appropriate punishment. Eric's back was littered with healed over scars and freshly healing wounds. Godric stored the implement back in it's bag before he approached Eric slowly and smoothed a hand over Eric's arm. 

Eric's head turned and he studied Godric for a long moment before Godric raised his own wrist to his mouth and bit into it. He guided Eric's mouth to his arm and stroked Eric's hair as he drank. When Eric pulled back, Godric wiped his mouth clean with his thumb before licking the pad clean. He led Eric from the depths of the underbelly of the Palace to bathe. 

He knew that Eric would never disobey him again.


End file.
